


Cinderella dreamed

by BoredomBeckons



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomBeckons/pseuds/BoredomBeckons
Summary: Cinderella poem
Kudos: 1





	Cinderella dreamed

Cinderella in her kitchen,

all alone with none to turn to.

Did her share of hopeful wishing,

of a future bright and new.

..

Cinderella dreamed of freedom,

dreamed of rest and better days.

In her lonely little kingdom,

dreamed of gentle words and praise.

..

Cinderella never asked for,

riches or a royal life.

Never dared to dream that she,

would one day be a prince's wife.

..

Cinderella only wanted,

simple things that most expect.

A good home and a loving family,

kindness, comfort and respect.


End file.
